1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a method of manufacturing a flash memory device, and more particularly, to a method of forming metal nano particles in a floating gate by projecting an electron beam in a flash memory device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flash memory devices may be mainly classified into a NOR-type structure and a NAND-type structure, where cells between a bit line and ground line may be arranged in parallel and in series, respectively. The NOR-type structure may be further divided into an AND type, a DINOR type, and a virtual ground array type (VGA), all of which may be a modification of the NOR-type structure. The NOR-type structure may be based on an EPROM tunnel oxide (ETOX) method that uses an erasable programmable read-only memory (EPROM) cell structure.